Kayleen Evanston
Kayleen by Imagine Engine.png|Kayleen Evanston by Imagine Engine Kayleen by sushiyama.jpg|Kayleen Evanston by Sushiyama kayleen_evanston.png|Kayleen Evanston by Konazumi Kayleen Michelle Evanston, affectionately known as Kimmy to her biological parents the Evanstons, KD to her 2nd adoptive family the Dartans, and by her stage name "Anedra" to her band members and fans in the novel, "Raylorian Dawn", is one of the main characters in the MDR universe beginning with the Raylorian Book series. Kayleen is gifted in the field of Cybernetics and in music as a talented flautist. Kayleen's biological parents were Conner and Michelle Evanston, MIT graduates who were pioneers in Neo-Artificial gravitonic systems and owned Evanston Incorporated (Main HQ in San Diego, California), a company devoted to the development of advanced technological systems and production of automobiles utilizing the new antigravity systems. They are primarly responsible for installing the artificial gravity system on the Space Station before Kayleen was born. Their inventions elsewhere revolutionized Earth in the early 21st century. Before that time, Earth was a world that depended on oil and coal. After the advent of the Heavy Ion Collider (HIC) and the extensive research done at Raylor's Institute of Advanced Sciences (RIAS), it was found that Strange Matter, the HIC's bi-product, could be used as an energy source. From these new discoveries, the Space Station's current nuclear reactor that served as it's first power source was replaced by a HIC. The Space Statiin's HIC was known as the "Kimmyan Collider", named after Kayleen. Other projects that the Evanstons worked on were for the Lunar Interplanetary Administration (L.I.A.) and the United States Government. The Evanston's most famous projects for these two governments were systems that utilized advanced cybernetics and sensory materials. Unfortunuately, these projects were cancelled by L.I.A under the jurisdiction of Naira Hill-Adega I who deemed them unethical and demonic. A while later, the blueprints were stolen by terrorists who later became known as the Global Union of Benevolence (GUB). The latter used this technology to destroy E.I., seeing that the company stood between them and world domination, however, their engineers couldn't copy the prototype exactly. Consequently, GUB's firepower was unmatched and Earth's combined forces couldn't stop them. The prototypes GUB still sought, however, were rumored to still be among the survivors of the Evanston Massacre. Kayleen and Helen are the only ones who have them. Kayleen owned the Kinetic Forcefield Emulator (K.F.E.) that could create any type of forcefield through stored energy from a human's body during activity (I.E.: Reflector). Helen owned the Hyperspace Weapon/Object Database (HWD) (alternately known as Evanston Space or ES) that could create anything stored in the memory banks of its harddrive. Both women demonstrated using these family heirlooms in their fullest capacity through out the series. The Murphy’s, Kayleen's 1st adopted parents from when she was seven, were killed by terrorists several months after the Evanston Massacre. For this brief period of time, she was known as Lisa Andra Murphy. This situation arose after Kayleen lost all her memories following her resuscitation. Those among the dead from the Evanston Massacree were mostly paternal to Kayleen. The Pyuns, who were maternal, weren't present at the party that night were in hiding after the event. This included Kayleen's uncle Kevin Ravenscraft and her older sister Helen Ravenscraft who hid in a heavily guarded place on Lunar-2. Due to Kevin's extreme paranoia about the many enemies Conner had made in the wake of E.I.'s commercial discoveries, the Ravenscrafts did not associate with the Evanstons. After being rescued by Mariana Gooding that day after the Murphy's were killed by GUB operatives, Kayleen and her new adoptive mom moved to Lunar-2 where the 30 year old bounty hunter soon married Earl Dartan. Kayleen's new name became Kayla Anedra Dartan. She lived with Mariana and her newly wedded husband along with Earl’s daughter, Marion, from a previous engagement. The family of four ran Mariana’s Soul food restaurant, “Mariana’s Place” up until her death in 2034. Her death resulted from a stalemate she and the family's robotic guardian, Taizosu Dartan, faced against several GUB operatives after Kayleen to whom they knew was the missing Evanston child. Taizosu set his body to self-destruct seeing it was the only way to stop their enemies from getting to Kayleen. In the aftermath, Earl had to file bankruptcy seeing the place was losing business an move to a quieter place on the other side of Lunar-2, away from all the "Mariana and Taizosu worshippers" he saw as a nusiance when his wife was alive. Shortly afterward, the people's praises turned to cries of hopelessness. Many believed the Lunar-2's rising crime rate was due to Mariana and Taizosu's absence. GUB soon caught up with Kayleen three years later in 2037 after learning she had created a powered armor made of sensory, using the K.F.E. as the power source. Kayleen was mistakened as a notorious hacker along with her sister Helen after hacking a inactive Evanston bank account on Zyra's servers. Kayleen hacked into the server using her sister's hacking software Helen frequenty used for less than ethical reasons. Helen escaped capture but Kayleen didn't. Kayleen was taken to Zyra and interrogated. During the interrogation, Zyra remembered the mission she gave Mariana years ago in finding the missing Evanston child. Mariana's final mission was for her to retire as a bounty hunter and become a mom to Kayleen. Therefore, Kayleen was aquitted of the charges against her and was able to live on the Space Station under L.I.A.'s protection. While on the Space Station, Kayleen enrolled in RIAS' Cybernetics program and became the first doctor in her family in this field. In school, Kayleen developed a life prolonging serum using Nanotechnolgy called Deoxy Nano Nucleic Acid Reconstruction (D.N.N.A.R) and created a new suit of armor combining both family heirlooms with Helen's help. Years after graduating from RIAS, she became a pioneer in space travel along with her husband Durk Daryl, a former colleague she married shortly after graduation. Their work became Mankind's foundation of colonizing worlds across the galaxy and beyond. Category:Books